Forbidden Love
by moochy 93
Summary: aka TOUGH LOVE! LOLIVER this story used to be called tough love. oliver and lilly like eachother a lot and are happily dating until oliver's mom finds them kissing and thinks it is something more. they are now forbidden to see one another
1. Chapter 1

The story is going to be one chapters is Oliver's point of view and then the next is Lilly's.

Chapter One

Oliver's POV 

Lilly and I were hanging out in her basement watching TV, on a Saturday night. _This is boring_ I thought. I really like Lilly but I had no idea how I should tell her.

"Uh…want to go to the beach?" I asked hopefully. _At least she'll get to see these muscles! _I thought and grinned.

"Definitely!" She nodded, "I'll be right back!" I tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair in her basement. _I wonder what she'll wear…_ I thought. _I hope it is a bikini…god does she look good in those!_

"I'm back!" Lilly said about five minutes later breaking me away from my thoughts of her in her bathing suit. She was wearing a two-piece bikini with thick green and blue stripes. "You want to change? You _do _have a bathing suit here"

"Sure" I said. I ran up to her room and pulled my black bathing suit out from under her book. _I'm lucky it's this bathing suit I left here! It's my best one._ After changing I ran down the stairs and Lilly grabbed my hand sending shivers down my spine. She pulled my outside and started heading to the beach. About half way down the block she let go.

"So!" I said breaking the awkward silence the followed the hand holding, "are we going to go swimming or just hang out at 'Rico's Surf Shop'?"

"Swimming and the surf shop." Lilly responded, "I should have brought my surf board! I could have taught you how to ride!" Lilly grinned.

"That's alright!" Oliver said. The last time she tried to teach me I had no luck. She punched me in the arm playfully. _God why do girls have to do that? It hurts! _I picked her up and she squealed.

"Ah! Let me go!" She said in a high-pitched voice, _very _unlike Lilly. I placed her down and she pushed me into the street.

"Someday your gonna kill me by doing that" I said in a mock serious tone smirking.

"Don't say that!" Lilly said hitting me again.

"Are we going to have to go through this whole thing again?" I said reaching to pick her up.

"No thanks!" She yelled. I smiled and then thought, _If only she liked me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Me and Oliver were hanging out at Rico's Surf Shack and Jackson was getting us burgers.

"So when did you to get together?" He asked us.

"Huh?" I said confused, why would I ever go out with Oliver? He is my best friend. I looked over at Oliver he was blushing, to try and makes things better I said, "I would _never_ go out with him!" He hung his head and picked up his burger.

"I would never go out with her either!" He returned. I pushed him and he practically fell off his seat.

"Come one guys! You can't fool me you guys are always flirting!" Jackson said.

"_No_ we are not! Everyone in the whole entire school says that! All the time!" I said, "Let's go swimming" I suggested as I pulled my shirt off to reveal my bathing suit. Oliver did the same and I saw some other girls looking at him blushing. I rolled my eyes, "Look's like those girls over there like you" I said nodding my head in there direction. Oliver looked over and they waved clearly flirting with Oliver, and he waved back.

"Not my type" He said.

"What _is _your type?"

"Anyone that can make me laugh, someone that is beautiful…" Oliver began and before he could stop himself he said, "Like you…"

I was stunned I could even move my mouth until about 5 seconds later, "Like me…?"

"Yeah…" Oliver looked clearly bummed that I didn't tell him he was my type, "Sorry I shouldn't have said that…" I looked deep into his eyes.

"It's okay, let's just go swimming and forget about it." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water. I big wave hit that knocked him and me down. He fell right on top of me, but he didn't move. I looked him in the eyes, he seemed to be asking for permission to kiss me. I didn't respond though, so he took charge. He planted the _biggest_ kiss I had ever gotten right on my lips! I was so stunned that I didn't move or kiss him back. All I knew was that he kissed me and I didn't know what to say I just stared at him.

He coughed and rolled off me as if nothing happened. We lay there for a while letting the water wash over us until he said, "Sorry, I truly am, I didn't get the hint with the 'type' thing I should have backed off then."

"Don't worry about it Oliver we can forget about it" but I wasn't so sure I wanted to. Of course I didn't like Oliver Oscar Oaken. Or maybe I did…I glanced over at him and turned on my side so that I could look right at him. He looked hurt, and before I knew it I was moving closer and closer to him. I was just about to kiss him when a _huge_ wave came and knocked me down. I rolled around laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Obviously he didn't see the kiss I was about to plant right on him. _God! _He was oblivious to everything!

"Oh nothing!" I sang out. He shook his head.

"Another Lilly moment" he mused flipping over on his side to face me. I pushed him down just for fun and rolled on top of him. Our faces were so close I could smell the salt in his hair from the beach water. Without even a second thought I pushed myself deep against his skin and pressed my lips hard onto his. We kissed for about five seconds when Miley came over.

"Wow!" She yelled. I flopped over off of him and looked up at her.

"Sorry Miles!" Oliver and I said at the same time. She shook her head; she always knew that I had a thing for Oliver that I didn't even see. She even knew that Oliver had a thing for me, and she must have been glad that I was finally doing something about it.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone!" She said skipping off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lilly! Why are you doing this to me?" I ask. She had my sandwich, so of course we weren't fighting over anything _too_ big. She threw it back to me and I caught it in my mouth, "Fsee, gi gam cood"

Lilly giggled and said, "What?"

"See I am good!" I said after swallowing.

"Oh, I know you are" she said winking.

"Oh!" I leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. After about 5 seconds I licked her bottom lip hoping she would open her mouth and she did. Scooting closer she sat on my lap and started unbuttoning my polo. I pushed her away, "Lilly…" I complained.

"What?" She asked.

"We are only thirteen years old. I'm not ready for that…" _See! _The guys _aren't _always the ones pushing the girls! She nodded her head to her dismay. "I'll let you know when I'm ready. 'Kay?"

"Okay" she said trying to hide the disappointment. She looked down and I used my forefinger to make her face me and I pecked her on the lips.

"I promise, you will be my first."

"And why do you think that?" She asked grinning.

"Because, I love you and I have for a while"

"Wow Oliver…I-I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything Lilly…"

"Yeah but…I don't love you at least not yet."

"Oh…" I said I could feel tears coming, and yes I _am_ a boy, but boys cry too! "I got to go…see you later!" I said walking out her front door. Lilly just sat there staring at me as I left.

"Oliver wait!" I head Lilly call, of course I ignored it, the tears were already flowing. Luckily I lived only a few houses down from Lilly. I barged in and stretched myself out across the couch. My dog, Trent jumped up next to me and stretched out.

"Oh Trent…What happened? Everything was going so good!" I complained to him he looked up and whined. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep. A couple of hours later I head someone walk in my front door.

"Who's there?" I said softly. Of course, they didn't hear me. I grabbed a bat from beside my television and headed into the kitchen where I saw Lilly standing there looking scared. "Oh its just you…what's up?"

"I just thought that something was wrong and I don't want something to be wrong between us…I like us you know?" She said. "And…can you put the bat down?" She grinned.

"Yeah sure" I said laughing and putting the bat down. "Its just that I was so sure you loved me like I love you and I was really upset, I didn't want you to know that I was upset so I ran off." She was nodding.

"I understand" she walked over to me and I embraced her.

"Lilly, even if you _don't _love me, I sure as hell love you" when she looked up at me I kissed her passionately on the lips she let my tongue massage hers for a while.

"Just so you know…I didn't want to have sex before…I was just…exploring your body. I wouldn't just into something like that so quickly and besides were so young!" Just hearing here say 'exploring your body' made me laugh.

"Exploring my body?" I laughing

"Oliver!" She yelled pushing me in the fridge. I grinned and she pushed her body hard up against mine, and started to kiss me.

"Oliver Oscar Oaken!" A familiar voice said.

"Mom…" I trembled.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Lilly, I think you should leave." When Lilly hesitated she yelled, "NOW!" I could feel Lilly trembling. She was never yelled at by my parents before and she was obviously nervous. Her face was turned bright red, almost like a cherry and she walked out shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments please keep r&ring! I think I'm going to right a Lilly story where she gets abused by her mom. Where Oliver says 'you took her in when she was abused by her mom, its going to tell that story.

Chapter Four

"Oliver" My mom said distressed.

"Mom…" I shot back.

"How could you do that in my own kitchen. _My _kitchen, not yours not anyone else's." _What is she talking about?_ I asked myself.

"Uh…mom" I began

"No listen to me, young man. _No, _under any circumstances must you see Lilly in a house alone, or better yet, no Lilly except in school." Oliver's jaw dropped. She couldn't be saying what I thought she was say _No Lilly?_ As in, no under any circumstances must I see the girl that I have grown to fall deeply in love with?

"No, mom, listen to _me_" I said harshly. She gave me 'the look' the one that said 'are _you _talking to _me'_? "It-" I began. But, of course she cut me off. Like she always does.

"Go to your room! You do _not _talk to me like that! You have been acting very strangely lately young man and I have every right to believe it's because of…that…Lilly!" As my mom said this I felt my face grow hot.

"'That Lilly'?" I yelled at her. She opened her mouth to talk but I said, "No its time for you to listen to me! That Lilly has been practically your daughter for as long as I can remember! When her mom beat her? Yeah, you took her in! So don't go calling her _That Lilly! _Because you probably love her just at much as I do." I thought that over and then realized it wasn't right, "I mean you probably love her like a daughter!"

I couldn't believe what I saw next. My mom just turned away with tears in her eyes, and walked away. She just _walked _away. Didn't say anything, nope, she just walked on out of the kitchen. I stormed up to my room and threw my window open. Just as I was about to climb out I looked in the mirror. _God, do I look disheveled! _I thought. I ran a comb threw my hair and changed into a navy blue polo with a dark green one on top. I also put on a pair of jean shorts and my black and white converses.

"Okay, good" I stuck my foot out the window and climbed out. I got to the bottom and ran to Lilly's house. Once I got there I climbed up her house to her window, knowing she would be there because of what happened. Knocking on her window I realized how silly I must look. I had my arm wrapped around her drain pipe, my leg resting on her window sill and my other foot resting on a vine. In my other hand was a 'bouquet' (if that is what you want to call it) of flowers I found along the way to her house. They were all white lilies. Her favorite kind. To late though, I couldn't move.

"Oliver!" She yelled when she saw me. She grabbed the flowers and inhaled the scent of them. "They are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"A little help…" I whimpered. She nodded and pulled me inside. There I told her the story and every little bit of it too. She embraced me by the end of my story, and I inhaled her scent. She smelt like salt water and Pantene Pro-V shampoo. I smiled; it was the Lilly smell, after all. If it wasn't salt water that she smelt like, it was sweat. But not bad sweat, sweet sweat. It was always from skateboarding that she got the scent and I loved it about her. "you have no idea what you do to me"

"You have no idea what you do to _me"_ She said.

"Listen, we are going to have to meet in private, without my mom knowing, so I was thinking tonight we could double with Jake and Miley.

"Uh…" Lilly began "I don't know if I like this idea of you and me lying to your mom. I didn't like her being mad at me, you know?"

"But it is just until we get things straightened out with her!" I exclaimed feel my heart break.

"Oliver…" She began and I put my finger on her lips.

"Say you'll think about it!" I pleaded.

"I'll think about it" she said and I kissed her for about 2 minutes so that I would be satisfies for the time I wouldn't see her (wink, wink). I heard her dad coming up the stairs and I leaped out the window as fast as I could.

"I'll think about it…" I heard Lilly whisper as I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Lilly…" My dad began.

"Dad…" I said.

"Why did I hear a man's voice up here?" My jaw dropped a little but I caught it just in time. Man, that dad has a damn good pair of ears!

"Just listening to my favorite band…Panic! At the Disco…" I lied. First of all, I hate Panic! At the Disco and second of all I wasn't listening to music, as you all know. Well, my dad doesn't know anything about the music I like and don't like so we don't have to worry. He nodded his head.

"Well…Oliver's mom called me, she told me the story from the beginning to end. I can't believe you…" My dad looked hurt and on the verge of crying. I hadn't seen him look like that since we had to move out of my mom's house. But what is he talking about? Oliver and I didn't even do anything…

"Dad…"

"Look, I think it would be best if you didn't see Oliver for a while…" He sounded calm but I couldn't believe it. Were our parents out to get something or us? That was the only solution I could come up with at the time. My eyes started watering, even though I wouldn't be able to see Oliver because of what his mom said, I was now willing to break this promise of not seeing him.

"Whatever dad…you don't even know what you're talking about though." I said, I was now letting the tears come out and not making any attempt to stop them. My dad gave me a sympathetic look; ever since we left my mom he always had a hard time punishing me. He left and I pulled on my black beanie hat with red stars. I immediately climbed out the window and into the cold blackness of the night. I gabbed my skateboard and rode on is for a couple of blocks when I saw Oliver. He was sitting on his curb looking quite upset. "Oliver" I whispered. He turned his head in my direction, "Come here"

Obeying me he strode in my direction, "What's up?" He said in the same whisper I used. Just him saying that sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't help but pull him into a giant kiss. "Wow…"

"Oliver, we can't let our parents get in our way. My dad doesn't want me seeing you either and I cant stand not seeing you. I'd rather get in trouble then not see you. I-I love you…"

"But, you said you didn't" Oliver protested as if it was a bad thing.

"Oliver, I do, I really love you!"

"I love you too!" He grinned and kissed me passionately.

"Tomorrow, 7:00 Miley's house." I said. He got what I meant.

"See you then"

"I'll talk to her about it…I love you" I said and blew him a kiss. His eyes went wide and I grinned.

"I love you too," He said. I picked up my skateboard and skated in the other direction. Once at my house I put it back quietly and climbed up the side of my house. The words '_I love you' _still lingered in my mind.

"I love you Oliver…" I said quietly, "I really do" Once I was in my room I put on a Slipknot CD. They weren't really my favorite band, but they mad me sound like I was upset, which I was supposed to be. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Miley's number.

"Hello-oo?" Miley said in a singsong voice.

"Hey miles. Okay here is the deal." I said and told her the whole story once in a while she would say 'Aw!' 'That is so cute' or 'What?' really loudly.

Once I finished she said, "I'll do anything to help Lil! Just one thing, am I going on a date with you two?" I laughed.

"If you want just bring Jake, 'kay?"

"'Kay" She said happily, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright! Thank you _so, so, so, so, so, so_ much! You are the best friend a girl could ask for! I love you!"

"Ha, ha" She said and hung up. I stretched out on my bed and thought sweet thoughts of Oliver.

"I wonder what he's doing now." I muttered. There was a knock on my window and I fell off my bed. "Who the hell is that?" I said freaking out. I neared my window slowly only to see Oliver standing there. "You freak! You scared me half to death!"

"Let me in, please" He whimpered.

"Yes, sir!" I said opening the window and pulling him inside. "Sh! My dad might hear you, he did last time and I had to cover up!"

"Okay" he whispered. There was a silence where we just looked at each other. Finally I broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait to see you! I miss you to much when I'm not near you!" He said and I felt my heart melt, God! He is a great boyfriend.

"Oh, Oliver!" I exclaimed, but softly enough so my dad wouldn't hear me. "You are very sweet."

"Do I get points for being sweet?" he asked innocently.

"Of course" I said pulling him into a kiss. "Wait" I pushed him away "What about your mom, where is she?"

"She is out dancing for the night with dad! She said, 'I won't be home until 3:00 in the A.M you better be asleep!'" I laughed at his impersonation of him mother. It sounded nothing like her, which made it all the more funny.

"Good" I said and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Speaking of dancing…"

"No way!" He said and I clicked on a song by Hannah Montana. 'If We Were A Movie' to be exact.

"Please!" I gave him the puppy dogface.

"Fine…" He gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Lilly," He said.

"I love you too, Oliver" I replied looking deep into his eyes as the music continued.

The end…

Hope you guys liked it. It was my first Hannah Montana story. Please review!


End file.
